


Godaizin

by MaskedMildew



Category: Daimajin, Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Kaiju - Fandom
Genre: Giant monsters, Kaiju, Monsters, fuck yeah kaiju, giant monsters from your childhood fighting is so cool dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: In modern-day Japan, the threat of Godzilla resurfacing from the depths of the ocean is very possible. A young boy, raised by his parents to love Kaiju movies, tries to call upon the help of one of his favourite Kaiju Monsters-- the Great Demon God Daimajin.It doesn't work at first, but he didn't mind.After all, he'd watched the movies.





	1. 立ち上がりの緊張

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so; this story is going to be written like your standard Kaiju movie. The science behind things will be iffy, and some parts may come-off as cheesy because... well, that's very 'Kaiju', eh?
> 
> I listened to these (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY7iGa4t9-I) songs to get me into the mood to write Daimajin, but that's really not too hard. I love him so much! Here's to more stories for him.

Many pairs of footsteps sounded rapidly against the scuffed floors. One man in particular, Hanata Yoshi, strode at such a speed, people told him to stop running. But he couldn't, not with such vital papers and hard drives clasped in his hands. Down a wide hallway and into another, the man maneuvered easily throughout the little base of operations, only occasionally bumping into colleagues with a hasty apology.

Finally, he'd made it to ' _the door_ '... And you could tell it was so, when he'd rapped his knuckles against the milled steel with such fury, one could compare him to a hungry woodpecker. His manager couldn't open the door fast enough, having his head just far back enough to miss being hit by one last, momentum-fueled knock. With a curious, almost pitying look, the round-faced man accepted Mr. Hanata into his room, who was more than glad to grab a seat and immediately begin rambling.

" _Apologies for the distraction, sir!_ " it was a wonder Yoshi could even form sentences, speaking so quickly. His mouth opened to speak again, but the manager held his hand out to stop him. With a sigh, the older man took a seat at his own desk, carefully placing a few sheets of paper into a manilla envelope before sitting back and pressing a finger to his cheek, glancing confusedly, still, at his coworker.

" _Mr. Hanata, take a breather. It is unhealthy for you to be so tense._ "

Despite the obvious discomfort Yoshi displayed, he still managed to suck-in a breath through his nose, and let it out through his mouth carefully. With a bow, Yoshi spoke-up again. " _Apologies for my distraction, sir,_ " His boss gave a small smile at the other man's composure returning. " _But I have very important data recorded by our eastern-set underwater drones._ " The papers were presented. Multiple graphs, charts, and readouts from the eastward ocean could be seen, and Yoshi's boss grabbed them, skimming over all of the data. 

" _The seismic activity has raised considerably... these match the reports we'd seen before in the 1900s and what the United States has recently experienced..._ " His voice was low, as if speaking to himself. " _Mr. Hanata, what... do you think this means?_ "

If Yoshi wasn't so nervous, he'd laugh at how rhetoric the question was. Both himself and his superior understood what this meant.

A hand was pressed to his forehead, dragging back to pull-up his neatly-trimmed hair. " _Sir, I believe... the G-Godzilla, th-that had escaped into the ocean in the United S-States, has... decided to return to the place where so many o-of his kind began their terror on Earth._ " Yoshi looked uncertainly to his boss, cringing inwardly once he saw the other man turn his head away, hand clasped on his chin worriedly.

There was a long moment of silence, and Yoshi's skin prickled uncomfortably along with it. Once the tension had been broken, he could feel himself let-out a breath.

" _Mr. Hanata,_ "  
" _Yes, sir?_ "  
" _Inform the higher-ups of your findings immediately. I'll get in contact with the KWA team and have them compare our recordings to theirs._ "  
" _Yes, sir!_ "

Shooting right out of his chair, the nerve-wracked employee ran from the room. It wasn't long before he collided into another employee, and quickly apologized behind him as he ran off. It was too bad that the colleague's own papers, showing peculiar movement near the Nagano Mountains, had fallen to the floor in the mix-up, and were forgotten by the woman once holding them.

* * *

" _Mum?_ " Sugimoto sat sprawled in a plush, pink bean bag. In either hand was an action figure, one depicting a hellish and large red monster with one main horn, the other another one-horned creature.... only it had mouse-like ears and the body of an unknown reptile.

" _Yes, Sugi?_ " the mother called from a room over, obviously attempting her third egg dish this week, as was evident by the clangs of the pan on the burner. (Dad always was the best at making eggs) " _Do you need me to try and find another old movie for you? Have you already gotten through my collection so easily?_ "

It was spring break, what better way to spend that time than to binge-watch every Kaiju film your family has in their possession? 

" _No! Not **yet**!_ " The boy grinned widely, eyes transfixed on his television screen, which showed a bull-like monster terrorizing an ancient Korea. "But I did finish Daimajin: Kanon a day ago. Do you think that mountain we're near has some big Onbake sitting on it?" She struggled a bit to sit-up in the malleable beanbag, but managed to do it. "Can I get into singing? Or do I have to be a girl to be a songstress for Bujin?"

A light laugh was heard from the other room. Soon after, from behind the wooden doorframe, a smiling face peeked-out. " _Maybe when the Ipadada start attacking, eh? It's a shame the original Majin has never had any recent movies,_ " and she disappeared once more. " _Maybe you could have offered yourself as sacrifice to him!_ " 

That earned another smile from the boy, but an exaggerated frown tugged soon at the corner of his thin lips, looking at the red, demonic figure held in one hand. He sighed through his nose, and flopped back onto the beanbag with a ' _flumf_ '.

" _Mothra's been dead for years... and Godzilla is a bit overrated. He's scary... but I wish I could see other Kaiju in real life, even though it would be dangerous..._ " Sugimoto hadn't been speaking to anyone then, merely thinking aloud, but an acknowledging hum came from his mother only a room away.

Once more, his eyes were set on the screen before him.

" _... This movie is so **bad** , it's **good**._ "

 


	2. 山の神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, even I just want to get to the big monster fight already!!

It's been almost a month since the Japanese government had learned about the interesting seismic patterns and, upon further surveillance, they could indeed confirm that the threat was moving westward towards Japan's coast. Submarines had been sent-out during the first week of the discovery, but since have been withheld in favour of helicopters, as more and more of the aquatic vehicles had been disappearing. The threat to Japan was soon approaching, it was a wonder the government hadn't told the public of this before now. That was probably to avoid mass hysteria, but when had that ever worked before? At least the people of Japan still had an estimated... _**nine** days_ to leave their homes.   
Sugimoto and his parents, however, hadn't been too worried for the safety of their home when the announcement had been made. They were settled more inland, surely Godzilla would _never_ make his way there.

Besides, if people needed to take refuge in their small town, the family would be there to help them. (And so would Daimajin who, according to Sugi, lived in the mountains nearby.)

 " _Mum?_ "  
Speaking of the Majin, young Sugi held an articulated action figure in his likeness, switching the interchangeable hands to have the stone ( _plastic_ ) giant deliver a devastating hit to the side of a mechanical ( _plastic_ ) fox-like monster. Sugimoto's mother had finally decided to take a break from learning egg recipes to start working part-time at a nearby grocery store, seeing as Sugi had turned thirteen this month. He could be allowed to stay at home by himself, even if only for a short while. Thankfully however, she was in the same room as her son at the moment, I would be concerned if Sugi had been speaking to nothing.  
" _Hm?_ " She hummed, book in her hands lowering to her lap with a finger in-between pages.  
" _Do you think a Kaiju will protect us?_ "  
" _Something like Molgera?_ "  
" _Kind of. But... **cooler** , I guess._"  
That earned a laugh from the mother, grin remaining at one side of her mouth. " _How rude! Molgera helped fight SpaceGodzilla in the movies, you know!_ "

 Sugi's lips were smiling, but his emotions were unreadable, eyes trailing to the smooth floor he knelt on. A soft hand released it's grip upon the robot's plastic body to grab a handful of little cookies that were in a bowl beside him. After placing three of them in his mouth, his brows furrowed. Quickly, Sugimoto went to place the snacks in the bowl, smacking his two hands together in front of his face and bowing his head.

" _Great Majin! Please protect us and the rest of Japan from Godzilla's advance!_ " From the chair only a foot away from the young boy, his mother gave a warm smile at Sugi's prayer. " _You used to help people, we need your help again! Please wake up!_ " 

He hadn't expected anything instant-- the movies never had the problem be solved so easily-- but the child was hopeful for the Majin he'd seen in movies to come to Japan's aid once again. Preferably soon! And while his mother didn't believe the Majin truly existed, her hand was placed up and head bowed in prayer, as well. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

* * *

" ** _Sir!_** " Once more were rapid footsteps sounding against the linoleum floors of the government research facility. Only this time they were precise, less urgent, and the voice that seemingly belonged to them was female. 

That woman's hand reached out to clasp the shoulder of a familiar higher-up, who turned around as if used to having his colleagues approach him with peculiar news. " _Miss. Mifune, what can I help you with?_ " Mifune Hidori could see in her boss' eyes that he had already assumed what she'd have to present to him. (He'd probably thought she was here to bring news about Godzilla, understandably so.)

 It almost filled Hidori with a sense of pride to actually prove that hypothesized assumption wrong. " _Sir, our team located near Mount. Azumaya have recordings of strange seismic activity going on. I think it's worth looking-into... I also had seen a report from a month back about the mountains in Nagano Prefecture giving strange recordings._ "

As expected, the news seemed to surprise her boss. His eyebrows went up and, after the papers in Hidori's hands were offered forwards, he snatched them up. Narrow eyes perused every given detail of the pages, before the man placed a chubby hand on his chin and shook his head. " _I have never seen anything like it..._ " he murmured. While learning about Godzilla's advance to the west was surprising, this was more intriguing. If he had to compare these pieces of data to anything he'd seen before, they would best resemble a mountainside seconds before crumbling. "And," the boss' eyes went back to his colleague's, " _You say there were strange recordings throughout all of the mountain ranges in Nagano?_ " with a nod in confirmation, the man was once again staring back at the papers.  
" _Well... Miss. Mifune, we don't have enough resources or time to begin researching this further, but make sure the groups up there keep us updated in any further disturbances._ "  
" _Of course, sir._ "  
" _Now I need you to get back to work. If you can, find those old reports you spoke of._ "  
" _Of course, sir._ "

 With a small bow, Hidori turned on her heel and walked back to her station. It only took a moment to return to the work area, but with how informally Miss. Mifune had slumped into her seat, you would have thought she'd been running for miles. Only a second of pause allowed the neat woman time to collect herself, before she'd sat-up and rolled her chair further to her desk. Fingers flew to the keyboard connecting to a flat-screen computer, and right away, she was beginning research on the Nagano Mountain Range.

 There had to be an explanation for all of this.


End file.
